A Merry Porings Christmas 2007
by Oh Porings
Summary: A series of short Christmas themed stories by the members of the Oh Porings! forum such as Tela, TenshiNoAkuma, Ruthlyn, Ellie0223, Min, Critic from Hell, Alchemy Geek, and Klein!
1. Cards & Cookies

_From Tela_:

_Breaking in the holidays with the Oh Porings forum Christmas collaboration once again! This years participants include Tela, TenshiNoAkuma, Ellie0223, Minane, Critic from Hell, Ruthlyn, AlchemyGeek, and Klein."_

_This year we all chose from a list of Christmas themes and wrote something about that theme. Enjoy damnit! If you don't, I deem you scrooge of FFnet D:_

_Love Tellie :)_

Author's Note: I have no idea what I'm doing here haha.

* * *

**Cards**

By TenshiNoAkuma

* * *

Carlos is a bard of Comodo. Illessa admires his hands, because they know how to make a guitar hum the sweetest music. However, as wonderful as Carlos' hands were when it came to music, they were terrible at sleight of hand. Illessa laughs (always politely behind a hand) at the bard's woeful attempts, as she has 'quick fingers' herself. At least he can do the flourishes that come naturally to him. 

So Illessa isn't surprised when Carlos approaches her with a pack of cards, fanned out in a hand, the weave of colour on the back of the cards hiding their numbers and suits.

"Pick one," he says with a smile, offering her the card fan, but not showing her the numbers.

She laughs lightly, gently pushing back his hand. She hopes he isn't insulted by her laugh. "That kind of card trick hardly ever works," she says, crossing her arms around her waist, "unless it's your audience is a bunch of naïve tourists. Too many trick decks around here."

Carlos' smile just widens, and with a small flourish, he brings his other hand up and closes the card fan with exaggerated care. "Ah, but this isn't a trick deck. See for yourself," and he offers Illessa the deck, cards face down.

She takes it, curious now. The first thing she means to check is whether the cards are slightly trapezoidal, rather than rectangular, but when she fans out the cards, an unusual one catches her eye. It is a seven of hearts, and the number and suit pulses with a faint light. Plucking it out from the fan, Illessa meant to bring it closer for inspection, but right before her eyes, the ink on the card transforms into something foreign.

"What is this?" She can't help but stare at it.

"Neat isn't it?" Carlos' expression is more cheerful than ever. Illessa would even venture to say the bard is excited. She doesn't think he realises he is gesturing as he speaks. "The mages from up north made it for me. They called it, ah, a Christmas card."

"Christmas?" It isn't a term that was used in Comodo, and doesn't sound like anything from Morroc either.

He flaps a hand at her. "Yeah, some foreign celebration of the birth of some kid. But _apparently_ it's the time of year where everyone gives each other gifts. I like the sound of that, don't you?"

Illessa frowns down at the card in her hand. It depicts a plump old man in red, in some kind of open air carriage lead by reindeer. They are all in the sky, flying over a house and the moon. She flips it open, and it says, "Merry Christmas". None of it makes sense to her at all. She can't see what this 'Christmas card' has to do with giving gifts, or the birth of a child.

But what she _really_ doesn't understand is, "Why give only once a year when you can give whenever you want?"

Carlos smiles broadly, as if he knew she would say that, and gives her a swift kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Cookies**

By TenshiNoAkuma

* * *

Lutie is the town of Christmas, but the visiting Buck and Miara think of it as the town of cold and snow. That doesn't mean they can't enjoy themselves by cramming everything they think looks fun into their days and nights there. It was after an intense afternoon of ice skating (otherwise known as stepping-on-the-ice-and-hoping-you-move-forward-rather-than-fall-down) and snowball fights with the residents that Buck and Miara finally decided to call it a day and flop into the home they were staying in. 

There is a warm fire waiting for them indoors, lit by the landlord, but more importantly, there is a plate of cookies sitting on the table.

It doesn't take very long for Miara to snatch up the plate and bring it back to the large rug before the fireplace. She reaches out to take a few of the cookies, stuffing them into her mouth, but Buck is more reserved, leaning forward in his seat on the rug to have a look at them first.

They are small pieces of shortbread, in shapes of Christmas trees and bells.

Before long, the plate is emptied of all its cookies except one. Buck glances up at Miara. It's habit, now, for him to smile and push the plate towards her, offering her the last one. Because if he doesn't, he knows she will fight him for it (and win). At least this way the problem is solved in a more mature and dignified manner.

He isn't surprised when Miara takes the last cookie. But he _is_ surprised when Miara breaks the cookie in half, turning away as she pops her half into her mouth and chews noisily as if it's nothing unusual. Buck stares, wondering what has come over his twin sister at this display of rare generosity, before he takes his half of the cookie and decides he knows the answer.

"_It's Christmas."_


	2. Candle

A continuation of a story of mine from last Christmas.

* * *

**Candle**

By Tela

"Asira? Are you up there?" a voice called from downstairs.

Asira paused her rummaging through boxes and stretched. Having spent half the day hunched over and lifting heavy boxes, she officially hated packing. "Yeah, I'm upstairs packing the last boxes, Lynell!" she called back down. Heaving a sigh, she leaned on the windowsill and stared out over Morroc. Despite it being December, the desert was still the desert. Hot and dry.

She didn't really want to leave. She wasn't particularly attached to this city, but there were things she would miss. She plucked a thin white candle from its holder on the windowsill, holding it close to her.

She always kept one lit, every day and every night. It was the least she could do for him. She had a feeling no one else would remember him.

"Well, it's been nine years. You're probably dead," she murmured, laying her head against the window. She had only known him half a day, but he had done more for her than anyone else had. Before she met Lynell and her husband, that is.

Asira would never forget that day. It was both the saddest and happiest day of her life. Sabri had given his own life to take care of _her_ problem.

But...because of him, she met Lynell and Ren.

She had been such a mess that day. Crying, she ran back to Morroc as fast as she could and hid in the first empty alley she found. She sat there for hours, sobbing helplessly as she huddled against the wall. As night fell, a door opened, a sliver of yellow light penetrating the black of the alley. The smell of fresh breads and cakes wafted from the open door and made her stomach growl.

A middle-aged woman stepped out and set a bag of garbage next the door. As she wiped her hands on her off white apron, she looked in the direction of Asira's muffled whimpers. The thief tried to be quiet but it was impossible. The woman took slow steps toward her and gasped as she squinted to make out Asira's thin form.

"What in the world are you doing out here? It's dangerous! You should be at home."

The thief remained silent.

"Oh my. What's wrong?" The woman crouched in front of her, examining the young girl. "Do you _have_ a home?" she asked gently. Asira slowly shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "Why don't you come inside? I'll get you something to eat."

From then on, Asira remained under Lynell's care. Ren seemed just as happy to take in the little thief. She couldn't have asked for two better people. Still, for the longest time, she worried for Sabri. She never did tell Lynell or or Ren about him. She always harbored a tiny hope that Sabri had lived somehow.

Turning away from the window, she placed the candle and holder in a small tin, picked up a box and made her way downstairs. She had made peace with Morroc and her new home, Alberta, awaited her.

---------------

A week after Asira, Lynell, and Ren moved into their new home, in the port city, something happened that Asira had never experienced before. Lynell had called her name and she ambled down to the kitchen to see her surrogate mother looking out the window to the street. "Look out there, Asira."

She moved next to Lynell and peered through the glass. For a moment, she didn't know what she was looking for. Then she noticed. Thick white flakes fluttered down from the overcast sky, sticking to whatever they landed on. "That's...that's _snow_!" she gasped. She had read about it, and dreamed about every winter before this one. Still, she had never seen snow before!

Lynell beamed at Asira's reaction. "Oh, just wait until it really gets going and we get a few more inches of it. I was--Asira! Don't go out without your coat!" Asira was just steps before the door when she stopped. the whole cold weather and coat thing was still new to her. It was a nice change though.

"Oh, okay," she laughed and grabbed her coat as she ran out the door. "Be back later!" she said as she shut the door behind her. This was perfect. She still had shopping to do and it gave her a chance to enjoy the weather.

After a while, she stopped in front of a shop window and readjusted the packages in her arms. She still had one more gift to pick up for Lynell. She wasn't sure what to buy.

Suddenly a hand was ruffling her hair. She groaned, figuring Ren had spotted her and come to tease her. Turning she opened her mouth to throw a playful insult but no words came out. Her packages fell from her suddenly weak arms into the snow. She was at a complete loss. She hadn't been prepared for this particular situation.

"I almost wasn't sure it was you. You're not a scrawny runt anymore."

She must be dreaming. She had to be.

He laughed. "You do remember me, don't you?" He leaned heavily on a cane as he kneeled and picked up her packages. She was still frozen in place. He was probably close to thirty but he still looked the same as she remembered. The cane just didn't suit him. "Here," he said, offering her the boxes. It was then that her eyes began to fill with tears.

With a sigh, he set the boxes back on the ground and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Asira, don't cry. I thought this would be a happy meeting."

She buried her face in his shoulder and hugged him tightly. She wouldn't have guessed she'd react this way to seeing Sabri again. "I-It is a happy thing. I just thought...I didn't think I'd see you. I thought they..."

"Well they didn't, but they weren't exactly gentle," he motioned to the cane. "Took me a long time to recover. I think it's better this way though. I had to figure out how to make a living like normal people do and I'm happier this way. And what about you, little thief?"

She grinned. "I didn't steal any more. Not since that day. Oh! Come with me!" She grabbed her slightly soggy packages and tugged Sabri down the street and back home. There, she introduced him to Lynell as her big brother.

As night fell, Sabri left, but not without a promise to come back and visit for Christmas. Asira had gone to her room and pulled a small tin from under her bed. She sat on floor and pulled the lid free. Inside were her white candles. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the candles. Then, she placed the lid back in place and slid the tin back under the bed.

She didn't need them anymore.


	3. Snow

**Snow**

By Ruthlyn

* * *

The crusader knew who was in the room before he even entered. He could hear the chatter and laughter and easily recognized both voices. The two women greeted him as he came through the door.

"Good morning, ladies," he said, smiling as politely as he could.

The huntress, for whom the smile was forced, saw through it. "Don't worry, Juris; I'm leaving in a minute. Did you think I'd let my best friend leave without saying goodbye?"

"We are only going to be gone for a week, Eilenam," Juris reminded her. "And we are not even going very far."

"Oh," she groaned, waving her hand at him dismissively. "You just don't understand women."

_And for that, I am relieved_, he thought. His eyes connected with those of the other woman in the room – a pretty blonde, six years younger than him. His phony smile gave way to a genuine one. She opened her mouth to speak, but her words were silenced by her friend.

"Just give us a few minutes, okay?" Eilenam requested in a voice that came across more as a demand. The look on her face supported the latter impression.

Juris glanced back to the archer, who gave him a slight nod, followed by a sweet smile that melted most of his annoyance. He sighed and turned around, leaving the way he'd come in.

The crusader busied himself in the bedroom, packing last-minute items for their trip. He didn't even know someone had entered the room until the young woman slipped under his arms and embraced him. He dropped everything to wrap his arms around her, just in time to feel her lips on his.

"You were gone when I woke up this morning," she reminded him after she'd pulled away.

"I know, Lilya, and I am sorry. You remember that I had a few important things to take care of at work before we could leave?" When she nodded, he continued, "I wanted to be done as quickly as possible, so we could leave that much sooner. Are you upset?"

"Of course not. Especially if that means we're ready to go now."

"It does. Aurelia is waiting to hear from me; she is going to open us a portal directly to our destination."

"Which is where, exactly?" Lilya questioned.

"Nice try, love," Juris laughed. "Just wait. We'll be there soon, and I promise you will love it."

After he contacted his sister and asked her to meet them outside, they began gathering up the luggage.

Lilya pointed at one piece. "What's in that?" she asked. "I don't remember packing it."

"Just some more clothes," he hedged. "Come on, Aurelia's waiting."

They went outside to where the young, petite acolyte was standing with a blue gem in her hand. She greeted her brother and sister-in-law with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Aurelia, and thank you so much for doing this," Lilya answered her.

"Consider it my Christmas present to the both of you." She gave each of them a quick hug, then opened the portal. "See you in a week."

Juris gestured for his wife to step through first, then followed right behind her. After a brief tingling feeling, which he barely even noticed anymore, he found himself exactly where he'd asked his younger sister to set the warp. Lilya was standing next to him, looking around curiously.

"It's an inn," she stated.

The clerk's desk was in front of them, the stairs to the second floor to their left, and a few upholstered chairs and an end table were behind them. To their right was the front door, and on either side of it, two windows, with floor-length maroon curtains that were drawn back. Amazingly, Lilya hadn't looked outside yet.

He decided not to mention it. Instead, he walked directly to the clerk; Lilya followed him.

"You have a room reserved for Mr. and Mrs. Juris Aganar," he told the short man behind the counter.

The man worked quickly, and Juris had the room key a few minutes later.

"Enjoy your stay at the Lutie inn, Mr. and Mrs. Aganar!" the clerk said cheerfully.

That caught Lilya's attention.

"Lutie?" she asked Juris excitedly. "We're in Lutie?" Juris had no sooner nodded, than she was asking, "We're spending a _week_ in _Lutie_?"

"Yes, love." He was fully enjoying her enthusiasm.

She looked around quickly, finally spotting the windows. She walked over to the nearest one slowly, as if in a trance.

It wasn't that Lilya had never seen snow before. She'd lived in Payon most of her life, and the snow fell there in winter like most of the rest of Rune-Midgard. But it rarely, if ever, fell heavily enough to accumulate much. In Lutie, however, there was always snow. It was not falling right now, but it was piled high outside.

Juris knew that Lilya had never been to the wintry town, but she always seemed to enjoy the meager snowfall back home. It had been an easy choice to plan this Christmas trip. He'd had no doubt that she would be thrilled to come here, and he was right.

He approached her as she stood at the window with her back to him, and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at the white city outside, almost wishing he was seeing it for the first time too.

"It's so beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Just wait," he whispered into her ear. "This week is going to be wonderful."

"Oh, but we didn't bring any--" She turned around in his arms with narrowed, yet smiling eyes. "That's what was in that other suitcase, isn't it? You brought winter clothes for us?"

He only winked at her. "Merry Christmas, Lilya."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so it's been done, but I was lucky to get this out at all. My second one should be a lot more unique, provided I finish it in time._


	4. Fireplace?

**Fireplace **

(of sorts)

By Critic from Hell

* * *

Whenever Radiant thought of Christmas, he thought of flames. He saw a great pyre, timbers burning merrily on a stone foundation, casting off light in the darkness of the night. He felt the heat radiating from the fire, lapping against his outstretched gloves, warming his hands. He heard the crackling, a delightful rustling that gradually morphing into a steady roar, drowning out all the pandemonium of the season.

This greatly worried his friends and family, not in the least because he harbored similar thoughts when he glanced at everyone and everything. It is goddamned disturbing when your young roasts live cats in the stove at every possible opportunity, or when you wake up in bed to find your sibling hovering above you, a thoughtful expression on his face as he caresses lit candlesticks. Their anxiety only grew as he matured, donning the garbs of a novice, then a mage, and finally a wizard, a master of immolating people in the most agonizing manner possible. Afraid of being turned into smears of grease and ash on the living room floor, his family kicked him out of the house, leaving society to deal with him.

And so here he was, alone and unloved, spending the coldest night of the year in the coldest place in the world, Lutie Fields. Beautiful as the place may have seemed to day-time tourists, it was an easy fifty below when nightfall came, cold enough for a man's privates to break off in mid-piss. Despite his heavy cloak, the night was chilling for Radiant, and it would only have been a matter of minutes before he'd freeze solid, the ultimate nightmare for a pyromaniac.

He couldn't have been happier.

As he warmed his palms over the bonfire, Radiant smiled a rare little smile. This was easily the most beautiful blaze he had ever created, perhaps the most beautiful blaze that ever was. The flames before him were all he needed in this hard, cold world, a beacon of light in his hour of darkness. There was nothing in his life now, nothing to distract him from his life's passion. All there was before him was light… warmth…

And for the first time in his life, he was content.

The soft crunch of snow under feet drew him out of his thoughts. Wordlessly, Radiant turned to face the interloper, fingers curling. Yellow flames erupted in the wizard's palms as the intruder drew near. Was it a monster drawn by the scent? Or an adventurer drawn by the light?

Shadows shrank back from Radiant as he stepped into the night, his eyes ablaze with madness. Behind him, a section of the pyre collapsed, too weak to support its own weight. Fragments of blackened bone and charred sinew fell away from the pile, still burning as briskly as paper in the fireplace.

No matter… they were all tallow to his flames…

* * *

A/N:Because. Not everyone craps rainbows and vomits sunshine during Christmas :D 


	5. Family I

Tenshi's Note: Hijacked Sanny's prompt (not really! I have permission xD), churned out this, planning another family one because it's hard to choose.

--

Family (take 1)

--

Trian eventually stops counting the days.

He doesn't want to know how long he has been unable to move his legs. He hopes doesn't need to endure this for long before he doesn't need a wheelchair to get around anymore. But he also hopes this lasts longer, because he can feel the paralysis spreading further up his body. And he knows that when he can walk again, it will be when he's dead and walking the road to heaven or hell.

Trian _wants_ Tyler to help him, but Tyler can't. Trian _shouldn't_ blame Tyler, but he does. Tyler, after all, is the reason there is another person living in their home.

It disgusts him that he needs a caretaker, when the only caretaker he would accept is Tyler, and even then it would be grudging. But Tyler can't provide what Trian needs, because Tyler can't see, and that frustrates them both.

They used to be able to make up for what the other lacked. Now, they can't, and Trian can only describe this as pathetic. It irritates him to see people moving so easily when he can't do the same. It pisses him off knowing he's the most powerful wizard in the world, but can't even lie down on the couch without help.

…He needs breathing space.

This night, he dismisses them, both Tyler and his caretaker (he doesn't bother learning her name; why should he, when he doesn't want her here?) and shuts himself inside. In hindsight, he should have told them to lay him on the bed first so he can sleep because now he was stuck in this wheelchair until they return. He wonders if he should pray for some miracle cure, but he hasn't prayed in over a century, and he doesn't believe that shit anyway.

Everyone he knew is dead, except for Tyler. Though Trian wonders where Tyler is now _did he give up as well?_

He doesn't hear the front door open, doesn't realise they have returned until he feels a slight jerk under him and finds himself being wheeled away. "Just what the hell are you doing, woman?" he snaps at his caretaker, a snarl curling at his mouth. "Stop it!"

She ignores his protests, pointedly wheeling him out the door. Trian knows full well he can't _do_ anything to her, so he grips the armrests and swings his head around to appeal to Tyler. "Stop her, will you?"

Tyler has that serene smile on his face, which means Tyler isn't going to do anything to help him, the bastard.

Trian doesn't try to stop her wheeling him around outside because he's afraid his hands would get caught in the wheels if he tries. It's not long before she finally stops, Tyler beside them, and they are closer to the centre of Yuno. Trian can see houses lit up with lights, but his mind doesn't register _why_.

His hands go to the wheels. "You brought me out just for this?" he grumbled. "It's cold out here, I'm going back inside." He lies; it's not actually all that cold, but he just doesn't want to be outside. Yuno is not particularly wheelchair accessible, and he doesn't like reminders of this unwanted paralysis.

But she talks even as he begins to turn himself around, as if she didn't notice him saying anything. "It's nearly Christmas, you know?" she says with a smile, a hand resting on a handle of his wheelchair, and Trian can't help but turn his head and stare at her, because he didn't know that much time has passed already.

Trian shifts his gaze so he's not looking at that smile, but he sees Tyler's understated happiness instead. Trian looks away, guilty.

He had always associated Christmas with family.

What family did he have now?

…Just this one.

He stretches his arms and spreads his fingers, as if he could capture the pinpricks of light in his hands. And the blinking of red and green blur before his eyes _is this the last time I can see Christmas lights?_

Trian covers his face with his hands. He can hear his breathing, noisy between his fingers. The words he means to say, _"I'm sorry"_, "…_thank you", _have more weight than anything else he could say, but they echo in his head and never leave his lips.

"Stay with me, alright?" Trian whispers instead. This was all he had left, this handicapped family.


	6. Joy

Tenshi's Note: Um, just be aware that in my ROland, Yuno is comprised of two parts: the floating island city that we all know and see in game, and another city on the ground. That said, enjoy!

--

Joy (part 1)

--

Trian could see flickering lights, far off on the ground city and blinked as they seemed to move on their own accord. He closed his eyes, feeling the concentration of magic there, and realised what this was.

Turning, he said to Tyler, "They're holding that Carols by Candlelight concert tonight."

Trian never pretended to know what goes on in Tyler's head.

But he knew Tyler well enough to know the professor lov—_liked_ music with a passion.

"Do you want to go?"

Trian didn't know how to describe that warm feeling when Tyler smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling.

--

Joy (part 2)

--

Trian didn't mind the weight of Tyler as the professor leaned against him in their seats, listening. But they were far from the stage, so he couldn't see anything and he wasn't interested in the music. Instead, he watched the crowd around them.

It was nice seeing smiles on faces he didn't know. It was even nicer seeing children, babies, fall asleep, content, as the night of music went on.

He shifted (taking care not to elbow Tyler) so he was more comfortable, before he heard the familiar beginnings of "Joy to the World". Trian couldn't help but think he didn't give a damn about whether the world was brought joy or not, as long as Tyler received it too.

When his arm started going numb, Trian mumbled, "Hey, move over," but there was no response.

Glancing over to Tyler, he realised, _Hah, he's asleep, just like a kid._

--

End note: There really _is_ a Carols by Candlelight, supported by Vision Australia, which provides services to the blind or those with low vision.


	7. Letter

**Letter**

By Ruthlyn

* * *

Dear friends and family,

This year has been an unusual one, filled with a myriad of ups and downs. The guild has held tight through it all, though, and has only emerged stronger than before. We've gained a number of new members, and lost a few as well. There have been celebrations, but also a few sad moments. I'll do my best to touch on some of the highlights.

To start with, over the course of the last year, we have welcomed numerous new members into our family. Some participate in the games, others don't, but they all have found a home. I will not mention any names, for fear of forgetting someone, or running out of space. I'm sure you'll hear more about them in the future.

A few of our previous members have moved on from the guild this year. The biggest upheaval occurred when we lost our castle. There will be a bit more detail on the matter later, but we were unable to participate in War of Emperium for four months. During this time, those who were not quite as dedicated to the guild, or who desired a guild for its WoE potential above its camaraderie, decided to move on. We wish them all well and will miss them. Overall, though, it is probably best that they had the chance to find out that this guild wasn't right for them sooner, rather than later.

On a much more pleasant note, we have some family news to report. A baby was born to a couple in our guild this year, a first for Collegato. Seven months ago, Jameth and Alorinna welcomed a little girl to the world. Alorinna, previously the head of our War of Emperium operations, has stepped down to take care of her new daughter.

There was also a wedding in Collegato this year. Though it was not the first for the guild (that honor was claimed by my lovely wife and me), it was certainly a very important event. Collegato's guild leader was one of the two who were married, and I was personally quite thrilled to be there as a groomsman. The couple has now been married for six months, and spent their first Christmas together as husband and wife with close family.

As most of you heard about last year, Collegato started out this year in possession of a WoE castle in the Greenwood Lake area. We continued to successfully defend our home for seven more months. Many of you also know about the abrupt end to our residency there, because you were approached by a friend or family member in Collegato who needed a place to stay. No, we were not defeated in battle, rather we were conquered by our own generosity and loyalty. I cannot divulge any more details without betraying the trust of those involved, and besides which, I don't even know all of the details myself.

The important thing is that our forced hiatus from the games ends at the end of this month, and rest assured that we will return to the War stronger than ever. In the meantime, we hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and wish you many blessings in the year to follow. Until next year, be safe, and happy hunting!

Signed,  
Jonathan,  
and all the rest at Collegato

* * *

_A/N: This short bit was inspired by the Christmas (or more accurately, end-of-year)__ letter__ that my mom sends out every year, telling everyone on her Christmas card list about what's happened in our family throughout the previous year. There's not as much detail in here as there probably should be, since it's about a whole guild, but consider this just highlights that pertain to main characters in my stories. And yes, any vagueness is on purpose, so as not to spoil stories in progress, for anyone who might read (now, or in the future) my work. _


End file.
